Bad Day
by wickedshadowscry
Summary: Mulder and Scully have a very bad day... but it turns into a very naughty night.


**MSR and def a Mature Story**

**The X-Files is not mine. Dana Scully and Fox Mulder are not mine... yada yada yada...**

**This is a story I wrote a few years ago and wanted to share with the rest of the class... It starts off innocent enough but evolves into a very dirty little story. I hope you enjoy.**

**Another bit about this story is that it was written as a Challenge from one of my friends giving me some random things to incorporate. The list is below. Anyone that wants to shoot me a short list and I may be able to come up with more fun xf fanfic. **

**Challenge List: ****Scott, Robyn, Goldfish, Post Office, Windex, M&M's, locked keys in car, pepsi, late for work, & umbrella.**

* * *

Bad Day.

By: Wickedshadowscry

* * *

Mulder woke up hearing the radio blare beside him. He groaned and pulled the pillow over his head in a futile attempt to muffle the cacophony that was the early morning talk-radio. In order for him to be more timely to work, his brilliant little partner suggested he alternate between different offending sounds to wake him up... The only annoyance he welcomed was the shrill chime of his cellphone, because he knew he'd shortly be hearing her voice on the other end during one of her random wake-up calls. _Not today, _he thought. It was "The Scott & Robyn Good Morning DC Show" instead... _Amazing how much crap people can talk so early on a weekday..._He decided it was best to just smack the radio off and begin his morning routine.

He rolled out of his bed and stretched, ruing the fact that he was pushing forty. His pajamas hung low on his hips showing his bare upper body. At least he knew he was in much better shape than other men his age, but damn the fact there was not a soul in sight to admire his physique. Or someone's physique there for him to admire... say, perhaps a tiny little red-head? _Damn it, Fox. Get over it, _he chastised while shaking his head hoping to get her out of his mind. He was going to see her in a couple of short hours, there was no use getting his engine revved when he couldn't do all the deliciously naughty things he wanted to do for her. He sighed at the thought as he continued to pad through his apartment. Making a beeline for his fish tank, he noticed one of his goldfish dead as he went to put some flakes in... "Damn it. That never happens," he mumbled. It was so rare for him to lose one of his little aqua buds. What he didn't know was that the day was not going to get better until much later that evening.

* * *

He managed to make it to the office on time and was surprised that Scully wasn't there; albeit, she wasn't late, yet. He hung his coat on the designated hook, loosened the noose... er, tie... around his neck, and rolled up his sleeves. It was going to be a light day and there was no need to look "presentable". He rummaged through his files and plopped down on his desk when he found a hefty enough stack. He quickly became submerged in the text and did not realize two hours had past before his partner came walking in. Before he could joke about how SHE was the one late for work this time, he notice she was soaking wet.

"Scully?" he said startled by her abrupt entrance and sodden appearance. He noted that she looked somewhere between ready to cry and ready to scream. She debated it and he could tell. He cautiously walked up to her after retrieving a dry towel he always kept in case of an emergency. This certainly seemed to qualify. "What the hell happened?"

She looked down by the door and cursed at finding an umbrella. "It's raining," she growled at the offending object. She snatched the towel from his hand and began drying her hair.

"Yeah, but how'd you get so wet? It's not storming THAT bad..." he asked pulling on the edges of her soaking clothes.

"I had to go to the stupid Post Office this morning and I managed to lock my damn keys in the car. This idiot on a cell came speeding by me and in order for me to not lose my door, I closed it! So I ran inside to get help and the moron at the counter managed to spill his Pepsi on me as he informed me that as he was the only one in the front, he could do nothing but call a locksmith!" During her vent he notice the large brown soda stain on her, what he imagined was once a crisp and clean, white shirt. "So I went outside to wait and low and behold it started to freaking pour! So instead of waiting for the locksmith, I broke my rear-window... half-frustration and half-desperation," she justified. Then raised her elbow to show the rip in her suit. "I finally got into the car and drove here. Traffic was a proverbial bitch, to top it off... Now I'm wet, dirty, sticky, frustrated, late for work, have a broken car window, and a moist backseat!" she huffed in finality and flung her arms in the air. Seeing Mulder's mouth hung open as she stared at him daring him for a response, most of which he knew would land him with a left-hook, she just shook her head. "I need to get out of this... pass me your gym bag."

"Wha-?" he began and slammed his mouth shut when he received her seething glare. He walked over to his bag and retrieved it for her. When he turned back around she was already in her bra and unzipping her pants. He leaned back into the filling cabinet and startled both of them when a bottle of windex came crashing down and busted open spilling its contents onto the rug. "Shit!" he said throwing himself to try to get it cleaned up.

"Great! Now we have to deal with that smell on the carpet!" she gave him the look again and motioned to her semi-nude appearance. "Geez, it's not like you've never seen a woman in her underwear before..."

"Yeah, but you're wearing white cotton and I can see everything," he retorted and eyeballed and bit for emphasis.

At the realization, she suddenly felt self conscious and flung her arms up to cover her privates. "Sorry," she mumbled, crimson spreading across her face.

"It's ok, my day hasn't started off so great either," he said as he tried desperately to keep his eyes on her face and reach her the bag. In his efforts, he stubbed his toe on the edge of his desk. "What the fuck?!" he yelp and she erupted into laughter.

"Oh, Mulder, I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh," she said bending down to check on his foot. He looked up at her and started to laugh when their eyes locked.

"Today, kinda sucks, huh?" he asked, the corners of his eyes damp. She was still shaking with laughter and could only nod. "Yeah, well, you're still showing so you might wanna look into wearing my clothes..." Sobering up instantly she quickly got dressed.

His T-shirt went down to her thighs and, luckily, his shorts were drawstring. Even then, she looked like she was swimming in it. She looked down at herself and up at him, "Thank God it's clean... I'd have to kill you if it was huge and smelled like B.O..."

He sat on the edge of his desk and wiggled his toe to make sure it was still there. He smiled at her and cocked his head to the side. "So, you're wearing my clothes and it doesn't seem like we had a lot of fun getting there... Care if I take you home?" He said with a wag of his brow and a mock leer. She shot him the eyebrow and he laughed, "Seriously, though... want me to just take you home?... It's been a pretty miserable day... you look like you could take the day off... "

She considered it for a moment before asking, "What about my car?"

"Well, it's still raining, and you have a broken window. It'll be safe in the FBI garage... at least we hope... and I can always get the window repaired for you later..."

"You sure, Mulder?... Seems like you'd be going through some trouble," she asked, her anger an frustration now an afterthought.

"Yeah... Actually, just take my car," he said handing her the keys from his desk.

"Yeah, but then you're driving the windowless car," she pointed out.

"Eh, I'll call the Gunmen and have them patch up the window while I work... Besides, if you're going to get all wet again like that, I'm hoping I can be the reason," he said.

She rolled her eyes, "How many more wet jokes y'a got, Mulder?"

"Plenty. That and you mentioned you were dirty, sticky, and frustrated, with a moist backseat" he said ticking off her earlier words with his fingers.

"Oh so clever," she said, as she inwardly cursed his memory. He smiled at her and she smiled back. "Ok, I guess that's the plan... Thanks for covering for me." She gathered her belongings and motioned to the umbrella by the door as she walked out, "Mind if I?"

"No, go ahead," he chuckled.

* * *

The rest of the day was relatively uneventful for Mulder. So, uneventful in fact that he was ready to pull his hair out. This was by far one of the dullest days he'd experienced in a very long time. Add the absence of Scully to at least talk to and he was thinking that kissing his service weapon may not be so bad.

He managed to call the Gunmen over, and in between the bouts of rain, they managed to get her window patched up. Of course he got reprimanded because the "parking garage is not a repair shop". The three stooges cleaned up their mess and then begged Mulder to let them try out their new electronic bug sniffing equipment in her car and their office; y'know, since they we already there. To Mulder's relief, and their disappointment, they found nothing.

He took the opportunity to leave early since they finished around 4:00pm, and with the recent time change, the sun would be setting in about an hour. He stopped by the gas station on his way to Scully's figuring it would be nice to top off her tank for her, too. He arrived at her unusually dark apartment building just as the sun was disappearing.

* * *

He knocked on her door and heard her shout that it was open. He walked inside and she began lighting candles. He noticed her windows were open blowing in a decent October breeze. "Don't tell me," he said looking around in horror.

"Yep, power's out in the whole building," she walked up to him with a weak half smile on her face. "Want me to fix you some cold cuts or whatever?" She walked over to her fridge motioning to the soon to be spoiled contents.

"Yeah, sure. That'd be nice," he said slinking into the kitchen behind her. He noticed there was an open bottle of wine on the counter with a half drunk glass. "Care if I join you?" he signed as he reached for a goblet. She nodded the affirmative as she prepared a plate with an assortment of snacks. "So, are you going to be able to stay here tonight with the outage?"

She turned to face him with the plate and set it on the table. She sighed, "Yeah, they said they can get it up and running within the next 6-8 hours... Mulder, you're still in your coat," she noted.

"Oh, yeah... Sorry, I didn't know what kind of mood you'd be in, so I didn't want to impose," he said as he rummaged his pockets and emptying them of their contents. "Here are your keys. Car is fixed and full of gas," he said placing them on the counter. She smiled in response. "And since I know how crappy days for women are fixed with some chocolate," he said while handing her a bag of M&M's.

"You really amaze me, Mulder. Thank you," she laughed, taking the bag from him and admiring his thoughtfulness.

"Well, I realized you probably needed a much bigger box of chocolate since your day hasn't seemed to have improved..." He took off his coat and hung it up as he talked.

"You're here now, and making it better," she said as she approached him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

He welcomed the embrace and kissed the top of her head, "No problem, partner. You've helped me out a lot over the years. Figured, it's what a good friend would do."

* * *

The power still had not come back and the temperature had dropped; the easiest solution for light and warmth was to light her fireplace. Mulder stared at the kindle as it started to spread and thought back to the night he caught himself on the couch leaning into an unsuspecting Scully. From his vantage point, she looked very receptive to the impostor's advances. He couldn't help but furrow his brow, wondering if it was the alcohol she had consumed that night, although she seemed to be getting there tonight, or if it was the way Van Blundht wooed her... or if she was just letting her guard down to let Mulder in? He shook it off and looked back at her. She was sitting on the couch, her legs propped on the coffee table, with the most pleased look on her face. Her half-empty wine glass was shaking lightly as she tried to control her giggles.

"What's so funny?" he asked before plopping down next to her and mimicking her pose. They never lost eye contact.

"It's just that the last time we were in this situation, one of us was a doppelganger," she said amused.

"Sadly, I was just thinking the same thing... However, Miss Scully, I know I'm me... now how do I know you're you?" He took a sip from his glass and nodded in her direction.

Suddenly, she looked very sober and licked her lips. She put down her glass and curled her legs underneath her as she turned to face him more. "Well, I remember what I did that night... my mood, my responses, my actions..."

"To Eddie Van Blundht," he added a little more bitterly than he would have liked.

She put her hand on his knee and waited silently until he met her gaze, "Mulder, I thought he was **you**."

"Yeah, but I'm no smooth talker... and God knows what he said to you about me... him..." he tried reasoning and he noticed that she rolled her eyes. "What? I wasn't **him **and you seemed to have enjoyed his company..."

"Mulder, stop... Strangely, he never said anything about himself. He was just getting me to talk and be comfortable..." she paused and looked up thinking about how it all made sense. "Wow... he was pretty damn smart... he sat there listening and kept pouring me wine..."

He couldn't help the fact that his brows began to knit together, "So, you're telling me... all I have had to do for the last six years is get you drunk and let you talk about yourself?" She laughed at the thought and so did he. "All these years and Dana Katherine Scully is really just another woman... who would've known!" he stated in between his throaty chuckles.

Her body suddenly stiffened and her face captured a bit of disappointment. "You've never seen me as a woman?"

Realizing that this conversation was about to take a very quick turn for the worst, he slid closer to her and grabbed her hands. "I have always seen you as more than just a woman, Scully. You're capable, strong, brilliant... beautiful..." He could watch as her mouth was stuck on processing 'beautiful', her lips forming the word as a mantra, but continued speaking to her anyways, "  
I have never thought that you were 'one of the boys'. You are actually tougher than most of those morons anyways... What I meant was believing and loving how wonderfully complex you seem, I never considered that you would like the simplicity in dating... wining and dining."

"You think I'm beautiful?" she said and was startled when he laughed.

"Oh, Scully, come here," he pulled her to his chest. "How did I know you'd stay stuck on that and not listen to another word?"

"I heard you... I just never..."

"Thought I found you attractive," he completed.

She stayed close but looked up, nodding softly. "Yeah, I mean I thought I was too far on the friends' ladder that you never noticed..."

"Am I?" he asked, looking down at her.

"What?" she mouthed softly, distracted by his warm stare.

"Am I too much of a friend?" he asked, caressing her cheek and running his fingers through her hair. She leaned her head into his touch and closed her eyes as she chose her words carefully. Her brain still felt a little warm after the bottle and a half of wine they went through, she couldn't think clearly and suddenly got very scared. He felt her tensing and retreating back into her shell. "Scully, no... Don't do this... Please talk to me."

"Mulder, I can't do this... this is not easy for me," she said thinking about how complicated this could get very fast. She was known as the Ice Queen for a reason; she never let anyone get too close.

"It's just **me**. You know you can tell me anything... Stop being strong and avoidant for a Goddamn second," he was starting to get upset at her and knew that he needed to keep it down or she'd really run.

She sat up straighter and nodded. A new resolve entered her as she saw the desperation in his eyes. "You're right... now or never... no running."

As she said that he released the breath he was holding. "And?"

"No... I do not see you as 'just a friend'."

He waited expectantly, thinking she would continue and he realized that this was going to be like pulling teeth. "So, what then?" he prodded.

"So, what? … Mulder..."

"You know how I feel about you..."

"Yeah, but..."

"But this has been the longest courtship ritual on the planet," he stated, somewhere between amusement and frustration.

She smiled at him then, "Why do you push me to talk when you already know what's on my mind?"

He smiled in return, "Because I am just as scared to fuck this up... I love what we have... but I also know I have never been more intimately involved with any other person... ever..."

"There's only one thing missing," she supplied. Feeling her breath hitch in the back of her throat as she watched his eyes change and darken. He looked dangerous. He looked primal. She felt the heat of his stare travel through her. He was making her melt and the moisture was collecting in her panties. She shifted in her spot and nervously licked her lips.

"You may need to stop doing that or I'm going to get the wrong impression," he said in a low and sultry voice, his eyes now burning heat on her mouth.

Daring him, she licked her lips again, this time meeting his stare. That was the only clue he needed before his mouth descended roughly onto hers. While their lips were locked in a heated battle, he grabbed her by the waist and dragged her onto his lap. She whimpered and palmed the sides of his face when her crotch came into contact with his erection. He gripped her hips and ground her into his need. She gasped and looked up at her ceiling while reveling in the new friction. He took advantage and began licking a long slow line from her collar bone up to her ear. "Tell me to stop, or I'm taking you to your bed," he threatened, latching on to her earlobe.

"Mm-nah," was the most she could muster and she felt him rise underneath her while he cupped her ass, she had no choice but to wrap her legs around his waist and meet his lips again with hers. In five long strides he had her in her room and dropped her onto her bed. Before she could scoot back he was peeling of her pants with her panties right behind. "No fair," she husked, dragging him on top of her by his un-tucked shirt. She kissed him with as much ferocity as he had initiated, while working the buttons off his shirt. He retaliated with a playful bite and tug to her full lower lip. Reluctantly, they broke apart to continue to divest themselves of their layers.

Once all the barriers were gone, he stared at her in all her ivory glory splayed out on the bed. Her perfect breasts rising and falling with each heated breath she took. She on the other hand was staring pointedly at his most perfect attribute. His cock stood long and hard, and almost as if knowing, it seemed to be pointing right at her. He looked down and grabbed his shaft in his hand. "Like what you see?" he asked giving himself a couple of nice and deliberately slow strokes. She moaned and bit her lip as she watched him. Satisfied he crawled into her bed beside her. He reached between her legs and began caressing the inside of her thighs, he could feel her legs begin to quake with each passing stroke. She grasped his cock, feeling how heavy and hard he felt in her palm. He was impressively thick and it seemed to compliment the rest of him. Fox Mulder was pure male.

"All my curiosities are satisfied," she breathed against his lips.

He groaned and captured her nipple in his mouth taking her by surprise and rolling over her. "Well, now let's see if I can satisfy a fantasy, too." He laved at her breasts and rubbed his face between her mounds. From this position she had to let go of his shaft, but was thoroughly enjoying the attention he was paying to her girls. She squirmed underneath him and he let go of her breast with an audible pop. "Want me to go down on you?"

"Yes... No... Later," she panted. She squirmed a little more and tried again to reach in between them, he sat back on his knees and grabbed his shaft.

"What do you want me to do then?" he asked smacking her pussy with the length of his dick.

She whimpered, "Mulder, I can kill you... Put. It. In." She wiggled closer to him and they both froze when the tip of his cock was tapping at her slick entrance.

He fell forward placing his hands on both sides of her head on the mattress, his face hovering inches above hers. "How do you like it?"

"Rough," she demanded, her legs snaking around his waist and forcing him down. He kissed her again and pushed inside. While she did say 'rough' he knew he had to at least let her adjust to his size. God only knew how long it had been before she had been with a man, her hot walls feeling pretty snug around him and fluttering in their desperate attempt to adjust to the coming onslaught.

He began moving slowly, pulling all the way out before sliding back in. He ground his hips into her at the end to give the both just a small delicious jolt of friction. She moaned with each thrust and wiggled in response. "More," she pleaded, licking his chin and nibbling along his jaw.

He pulled out completely and she gasped at the sudden loss and disappointment. "Turn around... Better leverage and easier access to your clit..." Without hesitation she turned around. She grabbed a pillow and folded it underneath her stomach for stability. "Ahh, good girl," he said approvingly and smacked her perfectly round ass as it perked up into the air.

"Ahhmmm," she groaned knowing it would leave a nice little welt and loving the intoxicating heat that spread in the area. She couldn't help but moan loudly as she felt his tongue soothe the tingle of his hand print and moved to burn a trail of liquid fire along her crack.

"Perfect," he said, his warm breath moving the wiry hairs on her mound. She looked over her shoulder and watched as he positioned himself again to enter her. This time he wasn't so kind and entered her abruptly, she cried out at the shock, but adjusted to his unrelenting pace immediately.

"Oh, fuck me," she groaned into the mattress.

"Working on it," he said in full concentration, his hands gripping her hips and pounding into her repeatedly. He picked a steady and comfortable pace for them, feeling her body react and yield to each hard and deep thrust. "Touch yourself," he demanded, watching her hand immediately go to rubbing furiously at her clit. He quickened the pace when she started to buck backwards. She was chanting non-sense and he knew she was getting close, hell, he was getting close fast.

"Imgonnacomeimgonnacome," she whispered.

"Hold on, babe," he said. He watched her freehand grip the sheet and he began thrusting so hard into her that she flew off into euphoria with three quick blows. She screamed and before he could smugly smile he was right behind her, feeling his balls tighten and spilling his seed into her.

He came down from his high and expertly reach for the box of tissues on her nightstand. "Don't move," he warned and placed tissues underneath their bodies and handing her a few. He crashed down next to her and she rolled off the pillow, feeling the luscious ache between her legs that she knew she would not quite be regretting in the morning.

She turned to him and smiled, "Are you ok with sleeping over?"

He laughed, "Good luck trying to kick me out!" He had already slipped under the covers and was keeping them open in invitation.

"Hmm, I'd love to," she said kissing his lips and standing from the bed. She spoke to him although she could see his eyes starting to close, a satiated smile on his lips. "I've got to check the apartment and turn off all the candles..." she walked over to the restroom and to her relief the power was back. She slipped into her silk sage-colored robe and went about putting things in order.

* * *

END


End file.
